Lost at Sea Station
The Lost at Sea Station is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. Located in the southeastern section of the Ocean Realm, the Lost at Sea Station is home to a dungeon-like area, where Link can collect treasure. According to the Gossip Stone that allows access to the dungeon, it is a replica of a temple in a far-off land, a reference to the Temple of the Ocean King. Phantoms patrol all five levels, in which Link must solve various riddles to reach the treasure chamber. The final treasure is a Regal Ring. The music played in the Lost at Sea Station is virtually identical to that of the Temple of the Ocean King. The items needed to obtain the Regal Ring are the Whirlwind, Boomerang, Bombs, and the Whip. Link cannot use his sword or bow in the dungeon. The dungeon can be played an unlimited amount of times, allowing Link to obtain as many Regal Rings as he wants. A Treasure Chest can also be found on the island by playing the "Song of Discovery" at the point where the two lights from light crystals intersect, activated by playing the "Song of Light". Levels Level One In the first floor, Link must use the Boomerang to light three torches, two in the north corners of the room and one near the center. Two regular Phantoms patrol the room. A treasure chest can be found in the Safe Zone to the west. Level Two The second floor is completely dark, with the exception of the light from torches, safe zones, and the two Torch Phantoms. After Link blows out all the torches with the Whirlwind, the door to the next floor opens. There is a treasure chest in a nook along the east wall of the floor, completely unlit. Level Three The next floor is patrolled by two Warp Phantoms and initially one Phantom Eye. To open the door to the next floor, Link must pull the correct switch with the Whip at each corner of the room. If an incorrect switch is pulled, another Phantom Eye appears. A treasure chest is found near the switch at the northeast corner. Pull the right switch on all of them except the top left pair (where the left switch is correct) to get the door to open. Level Four Four Wrecker Phantoms patrol the next floor. Link must destroy every cracked block either with Bombs or by tricking a Wrecker Phantom into rolling into them in order to open the door to the final floor. Two treasure chests are found at the Safe Zones at the northeast and southwest corners. Level Five The final level is patrolled by one of each kind of Phantom. To unlock the door to the treasure room, Link must open the four chests in the room. The southeastern chest can be accessed by bombing the cracked blocks in front of it. The northeastern chest is unprotected. Near that chest are two switches; the left one lowers the spikes for the northwestern chest- the other causes a Phantom Eye to appear in the center of the room. The final can be accessed by lighting the second torch near the door to the treasure room. After all four chests are opened, the treasure room containing the chest that holds the Regal Ring can be entered. Category:Mini-dungeons Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks locations